


Accidental love

by youmustbestiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbestiles/pseuds/youmustbestiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was driving quite fast through the Beacon Hills streets right after another argument with his father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental love

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes're going to be corrected :) let me know if you liked it :)

Stiles was driving quite fast through the Beacon Hills streets right after another argument with his father. He still can't believe him, he doesn't trust him and that look in his eyes... Like disappointment. Stiles is done with it. He told his Dad everything about werewolves and other supernatural things going on in his life. But Sheriff doesn't believe him anymore. Stiles still has his own voice in his head when right before he left home, he told his father 'Mom would have believed me'. And he saw his Dad throwing a bottle at him. Suddenly his eyes started to burn. Tears went streaming down his face. He felt horrible, abandoned (he can't even talk to Scott, cause he is on a 'pack mission' with Derek), misunderstood, lonely and angry. He sped up barely seeing the road. He wanted to run away from all of this, from this town and from problems. He missed his old life, when his mother lived and they were happy. He didn't see anything but he couldn't stop. His body was numb and lifeless. Suddenly he saw a bright light and he heard a horn honking so he pulled steering wheel and after a few seconds he hit a tree really hard. The only things he remembered from this was complete darkness, salty taste of blood and sound of crashing jeep and his own bones.

He woke up in hospital. Well, he haven't been woken up yet. He just heard strange machines beeping and he felt that someone was there looking after him. He opened his eyes and saw his Dad. He looked ten years older and depressed.

-Dad? - Stiles' voice was weak and confused.

-Stiles? Stiles! Thank God! What happened? I'm so sorry, son. This was my fault...I'm so sorry for what I did...- Sheriff started talking really quickly.

-Dad... Dad it wasn't your fault! I'm stupid, I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't drive so fast...

-It's okay Stiles. I'm sure you won't do it again. I'm so glad that you woke up, I was so worried and scared... If I lost you...

-Dad, stop. Don't say that. Don't even think like that. I'm here, right? I feel good, I'll be okay. I'll be with you. - Stiles took his father's hand to calm him down. Sheriff looked at him and hugged really strongly.

-I should probably tell the doctor that you woke up. I'll be right back. - Said Sheriff and apparently calmer went out the room.

Stiles closed his eyes and saw some flashbacks from the accident. He felt so stupid and so guilty. He didn't have much time to think about it because Scott came to visit him.

-Hey, dude! Are you okay? - Scott looked really worried.

-Yeah, I guess. - Stiles managed to smile a little bit.

-But what happenned? You've always been such a good driver.

-It was stupid... I argued with Dad and I was really angry... - Stiles couldn't think about it again.

-Are you crazy?! You could kill yourself you idiot!

-I know, I know... Sorry, buddy. I'm really sorry.

-Okay, I'm glad you're okay now. I've got a surprise for you. - said Scott and opened the door. Stiles saw their friends coming. Allison, Lydia and Isaac were smiling but they still looked worried.

-Hey guys! Thanks for coming! - Stiles was really happy that his friends care about him so much. But he also felt his heart hurt a little bit. He understood that he want one more person to be there. After the accident, he realised that he has feelings for Derek. He does. And he can't fight this feeling, because life is too short. But it's complicated... Derek would never fall in love with him. He doesn't even care that he's in hospital.

-Stiles? Everything okay? - he heard Lydia's voice.

-Sorry, I'm fine. - he smiled at them with an effort.

-We brought you some fruits and books. - Allison's cute smile made Stiles feel better and he smiled for real this time.

-Thank you, guys. And I'm sorry.

-I brought you something too! - said Isaac – Here, I bought you a few magazines. Everyone looked at him in disbelieve. He bought Stiles porn magazines. And what's better, there weren't only women. There were also photos of naked men. - I... I wasn't sure what you like... - said Isaac in confusion and everyone burst out laughing. They were talking about everything and nothing and after an hour Sheriff came to say goodbye and to tell others to let Stiles go to sleep. They hugged him and left. Stiles didn't want to sleep. His mind was vibrating with thoughts. What now with his life? He has to change a few things. After a few minutes he heard some noise in the hallway and then Derek shot in the room. Stiles opened his mouth in shock.

-Derek? What are you doing here? Scott and Isaac have already left.

-I'm not looking for them. I'm here to see you. Are you okay? What happened? What did doctor say? - he looked terrified.

-I'll be okay, I'm fine Derek. But why...? - Stiles wanted to ask a few questions but something strange and surprising happened. Derek looked at him with his new face – face of worried and tired man and hugged him. Stiles felt amazing. He wish it would last forever. He felt safe, he felt like he was in the right place. Derek looked at him again.

-I thought you... If something happenned to you I... - his voice was shaking and Stiles saw tears in his eyes – I'm so stupid that I was afraid. But I can't be. I wouldn't live with thought that I didn't tell you that... That I love you, Stiles. Somehow you became the sense of my life. I can't even think what would it be if I lost you... - Derek covered his face with his hands – say something.

-I'm shocked, to be honest. But I love you too, Derek. I do. And I'm happy that you're here and... that I'm still here. I was so stupid, I'm sorry, Derek... I didn't know what I was doing... - Stiles felt all his feelings going out of him and tears went down his face.

-Shh, Stiles. It's okay now. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine. - said Derek and leaned to kiss Stiles. He hesitated but Stiles wanted to do it and kissed him first. That felt the most amazing and beautiful feeling in their lives. Stiles didn't care about pain, Derek loves him. For that he could go through everything.

-Okay, have some rest. - Derek said with wide smile on his face – I'll come to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, dumbass.

-See you tomorrow, sourwolf. - Stiles answered and Derek started to laugh and it was the best sound in Stiles' life for sure.


End file.
